My Daughters Best Friend
by bke.21
Summary: Taiyang takes Yang and Blake out on his boat. The girls want to tan topless. Who is he to say no? Tai/Blake
**A/N: I dont own RWBY. But if i did, there would be a lot of fucking**

 **This is from Tai's POV. Like i said, there needs to be more adults introduced so they can fuck everyone.**

* * *

Most people understand how mistakes happen and how things can easily get out of control.

If you're a guy and there's a beautiful woman trying to seduce you, sometimes our moral compass gets stuck.

I am a pretty happily married 44 year old man. I married a wonderful woman 18 years ago and have a wonderful 17 year old daughter, Yang. As with most marriages, there are good days and bad days. Sometimes we feel neglected and other times the king of the world.

Though, for the past several years, a certain area of my marriage has been diminishing, Sex.

Even though my wife and I talk about everything and she knows I want more, it never seems to manifest itself into reality. There's always something that needs to be done, or she's too tired or our daughter is around.

So, over the years it has dwindled to once every 4, 10, 6 months and then only a quick romp, no foreplay or oral activities.

Needless to say, I have spent my share of time pleasuring myself.

One of the hobbies that has always brought me and my family a lot of pleasure is sailing.

We have a nice 36 foot sailboat and we try to go sailing as a family as often as possible during the summer months. My wife is a nurse and sometimes has to work the weekends, which allows my daughter and I some bonding time on the water. We've enjoyed our time together sailing or playing games or just talking. I am often the one Yang comes to talk to since I am the least conservative parent.

When my daughter turned 12 she met her best friend Blake. From then on they were together often. I watched over the years as they both grew in to attractive young ladies. Both girls were about 5'5 and around 110 pounds. Yang has blonde hair that comes past her shoulders and lilac eyes. Blake has black hair that is slightly curly and beautiful yellow eyes. Blake also has a slightly rounder face than Yang and a slightly smaller chest, Yang being a small 36D and Blake being a 36C. Both girls enjoy playing sports and swimming which keeps them both in amazing shape.

As a practice we try to go sailing most weekends during the summer. Naturally Yang asked if Blake could come along and I agreed. I was a little sad when we set out and Yang and Blake retired to the foredeck to tan and chat. I couldn't help but feel a little sad to be losing some of our quality time. Though Blake fit in nicely and became like part of the family.

Over the next 3 years I watch as Yang and Blake went from scrawny, awkward girls in to (too) quickly developing ladies. Last summer, my wife's Aunt became ill so my wife spent a lot of her free time going down to look after her and helping her out.

This, of course cut in to our "family sailing time", but I knew it was important.

Yang and Blake however still wanted to continue our sailing time so I would often take them and go sailing with just the three of us. Most days it would just be a day sail, leave in the morning and come back in the evening. Usually a couple of times a summer we would anchor out and spend the night.

Now sailing with 2 teenage girls was a lot like sailing alone. It usually went like this. Shortly after leaving the docks, the girls would plant themselves on the foredeck and commence to sunning themselves in their bikinis. Around lunchtime they would come back to the cockpit, we'd eat lunch then they would return to the foredeck.

I didn't really mind much. After all, I got to go sailing and every time I looked forward, I was greeted with the site of 2 beautiful young figures (even if one was my daughter).

On our fifth trip of the summer with just the three of us, Yang had asked if we could anchor out by crooked island. It's not the real name but one she had given it growing up and we let it stick. It was a small island that had one good holding area big enough for one boat and a few rocks that jutted out over the water to jump off of. Usually when we anchored there we were pretty secluded and rarely saw any other boats. I agreed and we loaded up the boat and headed out for the 4 hour sail to the island.

As usual, once the sails were set the girls proceeded to the foredeck and commenced tanning. After about an hour my daughter walked back to the cockpit and sat next to me. I knew she had something on her mind and just asked "What's up pumpkin?"

She almost seemed a little embarrassed then asked if it would be ok if they tanned topless. Then she proceeded to explain how they didn't want the tan lines and the other girls at school did and so on.

To tell you the truth, I didn't really care. I knew that a lot of girls did. I also knew that my wife would not be too happy with the idea. I told Yang that I really didn't care, but her mother would not approve at all. Yang agreed but said that they would only do it when mom wasn't here and they wouldn't talk about it away from the boat.

I told them that they could only do it if we were away from other boaters and they would have to cover up if another boat came by.

Yang quickly agreed, gave me a quick hug and went back to Blake. I watched as Yang told Blake the news then each untied their bikini tops and lay down on their backs.

OK, so I know it was probably wrong to do it, especially in secret, but what harm is it for them to tan topless?

Though I don't think I was really ready for the scenery now present on my deck. I always had a sight of the girls tanning, but now as I looked forward I was presented with two sets of breasts. Two very perky sets of breasts. From my vantage point about 12 feet away I could clearly make out Blake's wonderful breasts and in the cool breeze I could swear I could see two very hard nipples.

I snapped out of my stare and said to myself "What are you doing?" I tried to busy myself with checking sails, our course and watching out for other boats. We reached the island around 1 and I lowered the sails. The girls quickly replaced their tops and Yang helped anchor the boat.

Once secure, we made a light lunch of cheeses, fruit, crackers and salami. The girls continued to chat about school, other friends, clothes, etc. I personally couldn't help but star at Blake's chest and swore I could almost make out her nipples under her bikini top.

After lunch, the girls jumped in to the water and swam to the island to jump off the rocks and swim around. Being the middle of summer, the water as still chilly, but a nice change from the hot afternoon sun.

I finished cleaning up after lunch and hit the head. Then I turned on the radio and found some music to listen to. After that I took a jump in the water myself to cool off. And cool it was. I had just swum around to the ladder when I saw the girls heading back. They said they were cold and were going to go warm up. I watched as they climbed the ladder and the water made their suits cling to their tight little bodies.

I swam away from the boat a little to try to clear my head. I decided to swim toward the bow of the boat and just float. I floated for a little bit, but the cool water was starting to set a chill in me as well. As I turned over to start swimming back I happen to see the girls sitting on the deck and removing their tops. There were those lovely young breasts defying gravity before me.

I quickly stuck my head in the water and swam back to the cockpit. Still I couldn't get that vision out of my mind.

The girls continued to sun themselves until around 4, then they came back and we played scrabble until dinner time. I almost thought it seemed as though Blake was constantly looking at me with that cute smile of hers. After dinner the girls did the dishes then asked it was ok if they played War. I agreed and took my drink up on deck. I sat in the cockpit and enjoyed the relative silence off it all, relative, meaning over the sounds of the girls below. Around 8, both girls came up on deck and we all relaxed. Blake commented on how peaceful and beautiful it was and thanked me for bringing her. Around 9 the girls went below to get ready for bed. I did one last check of the anchor and decided to head to bed myself. As I descended the stairs, Blake came out of the forward cabin in just a large t-shirt and who knows what underneath. Though I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra as her nipples were very noticeable through the thin fabric. She quickly slipped in to the head and my daughter came out next in her tank top and shorts to wait her turn.

Yang thanked me again for bringing them to the island and for everything today. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead then watch as Blake come out of the head and Yang went in. I swear Blake did an extra wiggle. After the girls were in their cabin, I shut down the lights and went to the head myself. I climbed in to the berth in the aft cabin and did my best to try to sleep. I could still hear some giggling and light chatting from the girls. And every time I closed my eyes, all I could see were their succulent breasts. As much as I tried, the only thing that was happening was an erection. I slowly stroked myself thinking of Blake until I released my tension. Then I let the rocking of the boat lull me to sleep.

The next morning I enjoyed my coffee in the cockpit until the girls woke up. Then we had a nice breakfast, a quick swim then weighed anchor to head for home.

For the next couple of trips my wife was able to join us on our sailing. As promised, the girls tanned in their bikinis with no mention of anything else.

The following trip was the 3 of us again and as soon as we left the breakwater, the girls looked at me and said, "Middle of the lake?" I couldn't help but chuckle and pointed the boat toward open water. The girls quickly took their positions and waiting until we were away from other boaters to remove their tops.

This went on through the remainder of July. The second weekend in August went a little different though.

The girls were tanning topless as usual on the deck. After about 15 minutes my daughter put on her tank top and came back to the cockpit. I could tell she had something on her mind again. This was similar to when she asked about the topless request.

"What's on your mind pumpkin?" I asked, waiting for who knows what this time.

"Dad, do you think it would be OK if we tanned nude?"

I was taken back a little by the request. Topless was one thing, but nude? I know I am pretty open minded and have sailed nude myself, but the girls?

"I don't think that would be a good idea honey. Your mother would really through a fit if she ever found out."

"She won't!" Yang insisted, "She hasn't found out about us sunning topless. Besides all the girls at school are doing it."

Of course, there's the underlying reason. Meaning, the popular girls are talking about it and now they wants to.

After a couple more minutes of pleading and those puppy dog eyes I relented. She thanked me and gave me a quick hug then moved back up to the foredeck. I watched over the cabin sole as the girls sat on their towels and removed their tops and bottoms. My wife would kill me for sure if she found out.

I felt a little relief as the girls laid down on their stomachs. It wouldn't be as apparent if a boat did happen to cruise by. Even from my location it wasn't that noticeable they were naked. As normal I kept a vigil out for other boats and did my best to keep the sails from blocking their sun.

We sailed for about an hour and I hadn't really given the girls much thought. I tended to the sails and just enjoyed the feel of the waves and wind. I was getting a little thirsty and decided the girls might be also. So, I hoped below deck to get some drinks. I peered over the cabin again to see the girls still on their stomachs. I took a quick pee in the head and grabbed a soda for myself and two for the girls.

I came back up in to the cockpit and put mine in the cup holder than walked forward. A beautiful spinnaker caught my attention as I moved forward and left me totally unprepared for what I was about to see.

When I turned back I found the girls had repositioned themselves while I was below deck. Now I had two young ladies laying on their backs in full glory!

I stood there for a minute mesmerized by the view of the sun on their slightly tanned bodies, their perky breasts, hardened nipples, the trimmed triangle of hair between my daughter's legs and the small strip of hair trimmed between Blake's all framed by the tan lines from their bikini bottoms. I felt a slight guilt as I became aware of blood rushing to my groin.

The boat lunged a little and snapped me back to reality. I shook my head to clear it, took a deep breath and continued on. I cleared my throat in a loud manner to alert the girls to my presence.

"I brought you some drinks" I said as nonchalantly as I could muster.

My daughter jumped a little bit and sat up, pulling her legs up to her cover up a little. She seemed a little embarrassed. Blake put her hand up to block the sun from her eyes and just smiled and said thanks as she slowly rolled on to her side to cover up and took the drink.

I am sure I was blushing a bit myself.

I slowly stumbled back to the cockpit and sat down.

I could see the girls on the foredeck talking and giggling. Occasionally they would look back my way. Who knew what they were talking about? I hope they didn't see the rising I had in my shorts.

I sat in the cockpit trying to will my erection to subside. I just couldn't get the image of those naked bodies out of my head.

At lunchtime the girls put back on their suits and joined me in the cockpit.

I apologized for walking up there like that. I explained how I thought they were still on their stomachs.

Yang said it wasn't any big deal. I had just surprised her that's all, and that I had seen her naked when she was younger. Blake just smiled and it wasn't any big deal to her either. She figured when they asked to tan naked most likely I would see them. We continued to eat lunch and the girls chatted. I tried not to look at the girls too much. Each time I did, my mind would erase the swimsuits and I am sure I was blushing.

After lunch we turned the boat around and headed home. We still had a few hours of sailing ahead of us so the girls returned to their sun worshiping.

As they peeled off their suits again images raced through my head again and I felt the familiar rise in my shorts. I couldn't stand the pressure this time. I set the autopilot and retreated below deck to my cabin where I proceeded to stroke myself to a fairly quick orgasm.

Returning to the cockpit I felt a little better for the rest of the trip home, though I could still see their naked forms as I peered forward.

The remaining sailing season went pretty much the same. When my wife came with us, it was bikini tanning; when she was absent it was naked girls on deck.

I will admit I was sad to see the sailing season end.

The girls continued to hangout over the winter and I would catch myself glimpsing over at Blake and replaying images of her tanning herself.

My wife would catch me in my dazed state and ask me what I was thinking of. I always made up something about work or sometime unimportant.

I was very happy when it was time to put the boat back in the water again. Even though the weather was still chilly, it gave me a chance to get back to one of the things I enjoyed.

My wife, daughter and I spent some fun weekends on the boat while the weather was chilly. We'd still go sailing and anchor out, have game night of cards or scrabble or something.

Sometimes Blake would come along as well.

Between my wife's schedule and still helping out her Aunt, Yang and I continued our father/daughter bonding time while sailing. I actually enjoyed having her come without Blake as it gave us more time to talk and interact. It wasn't long before the sun warmed up enough for tanning and the girls were looking to tan. Without my wife on board we headed out and the girls stripped out of their clothes. We had our routine, they would tan, we would have lunch, I would retreat for a little self pleasuring, and we would return home.

About the middle of July, Yang was having Blake over for a sleepover. We were sitting around watching a movie on TV when my wife informed me that she was going to be helping her Aunt out the following weekend and Yang had a sleepover at her friend Christine's house.

She then asked me what I was going to do with a free weekend. I told her I didn't know, but I would probably do a little sailing as the weather was supposed to be fantastic!

She explained how jealous she was that I got such wonderful alone time on the water, but went on about her business.

That weekend came and it was a beautiful day. The sun was out with only a few white puffy clouds. The winds were about 20 knots and it was 85 degrees. I drove up to the docks at 8am like I normally do. I took a little time to wash down the deck and clear off some of the cobwebs that accumulate over the week. I started up the old iron genny in preparation to head out and went below to stow the sail cover and get something to drink for the voyage.

I had just reached in to the fridge when I thought I heard a voice over the sound of the motor.

"Ahoy, Mr. Tai" came a familiar voice.

I climbed up in to the cockpit and standing there on the dock was Blake. She had on her normal blue jean shorts, tank top with bikini underneath and her beach bag over her shoulder.

I was a little confused to say the least.

"Blake? What are you doing here? Yang isn't here today."

"I know" she replied. "I thought you might enjoy some company for your sailing trip."

"Umm, I don't know." I started.

"Come on, I've already told my mom I was going and she gone now."

I was a little leery at first, but what was I going to do, leave her stranded here until I got back?

I agreed and she quickly hoped on board.

She told me that she had told her mom that we were staying on the boat last night, and since she had dance class Friday night she was to meet up here Saturday morning.

I was still a little upset about her lying to her mother, but the idea of company did sound good. It would almost be like having Yang on board.

After putting her bag below she helped me untie the lines and we motored out of the slip.

"Is it like driving a car?" Blake asked?

"Huh?"

It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. In all the times having her with us, Blake and Yang always did their own thing. Blake had never really helped out with the boat.

"It's pretty similar if not a little easier; less things to hit." I joked.

"Can I try?" she asked

I stepped aside and let her take the wheel. I gave her some instructions on the rules of the road with other boats and we headed out of the marina.

It was nice having someone steer while I took care of the sails and before long we were gliding through the waves under wind alone.

I tried to teach her a little about sailing and I tried to talk with her about her plans for next year, working and what my limited teen subject matter would allow.

After about 20 minutes she asked I would take the wheel. Instead I showed her how to set the autopilot.

Blake went below deck and disappeared in to the head.

When she came out, I could see her below deck taking off her tank top and shorts and emerge back in to the cockpit in her little bikini.

I watched her lay down on the settee opposite me and stretched out in the sun.

I laughed slightly.

She looked at me confused.

I explained how this is the longest I think she's been on my boat without retreating to the foredeck to tan.

"Well it's not the same without Yang here, you know. Besides there is plenty of sun back here and the cushion feels more comfortable."

I couldn't argue with that.

We sailed on for a little longer and I tacked to a new heading. I instinctually moved to the raised side where Blake was laying.

Wow, she was beautiful. She was laying there on her back, one arm behind her head, the other laying down by her side. On leg was straight on the settee and the other arched over the back of the seat giving me a view of a wonderful little camel toe.

Again I felt a little ashamed as I felt a pulse jump in my groin. I did my best to look elsewhere.

After a little bit, Blake sat up and looked around. Then she turned to me.

"Mr. Tai, would you mind if I tanned like normal?" she asked.

My mind was screaming "NO! Turn around! Head home!"

But that other voice inside me won out and what I said was "Sure, if you want to".

With that I watched as she undid her top and let it fall to the floor. Another pulse shot through growing cock.

The she pulled her bottoms off and let them fall. As she resumed her position I now had a sight of heaven. Not only were there two perky breasts, but her legs parted allowing me to see all of her heavenly glory.

I tried my best to keep my mind and eyes on sailing.

Then I noticed her hand move. She slowly moved her hand up along her shoulder, down softly over her breast to a wind hardened nipple. I swear she gave it a pinch.

Then she slowly moved her hand down her stomach and along her outstretched leg.

Then she bent her leg and let her hand travel back down and slide along her slit.

My mind was foggy. I was mesmerized. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a daydream; my own perverted daydream.

Then Blake sat up and looked at me.

"Mr. Tai" she said.

"Huh? I mean yes Blake?" I was obviously lost.

Blake gave me a coy smile and said, "This might seem a little strange, but it feels kind of weird being the only one naked."

I took a sad but relieved sigh, thinking she would be getting dressed and lessening the tension.

"Would you be naked too?"

Huh? What? Where? I didn't just hear that. No way, that can't happen!

"I don't know Blake." I replied, trying to think of a good excuse.

"It's OK Mr. Tai. I've seen guys naked before. And besides, I would feel better not being the only one."

Sure I thought, but how would I explain the hard on between my legs?

Time to head home, get back to the docks! My mind was sending up flags all over the place.

Common sense would be to run for home. But common sense didn't win.

"OK, just this once" I told her. I still wasn't sure how to explain my erection.

I decided to tack the boat again so I could be on the opposite side of the cockpit. That way I wasn't staring straight at her slit.

After the tack, I moved to the opposite settee. I tried to think of anything to decrease the blood flow to my cock. Blake sat there staring at me, as if waiting to see if I could go through with it.

I finally took a large breath and removed my shirt and shorts. My cock had subsided a small amount, but still pretty rigid.

Blake seemed to smile and all I heard was "Nice!"

Then she layed back on the settee and returned to her tanning.

It was hard to tell but I almost felt as if she was looking at me through her squinted eyes. I placed my arm over my erection, trying my best to hide it.

We sailed for a few more minutes and I was working hard on easing my erection when I noticed Blake's hand softly caressing her shoulder, then breasts again.

I thought I would try something else to get my mind off of this desirable girl laying naked only a few feet from me.

"Blake, would you like something to drink?"

Blake sat up and looked at me. "Sure, I'll get it." And with that she popped below deck.

I could see her beautiful naked figure in the galley fishing two sodas from the cooler.

She returned to the cockpit in all her glory, two sodas in hand. She put one in the cup holder near the wheel than stretched out her hand to give me the other.

I took it from her and she sat down next to me. Her feet folded sideways under her, leaning toward me on her arm.

"You know, you look better than I imagined you would." she confessed.

"Excuse me? Imagined I would?" I stated in my own confused way.

"I've tried to imagine what you would look like since that first time you walked up on us naked."

Each word seemed to not only cloud my mind more but send a new pulse of blood to my re-growing erection.

"And reality looks better than my fantasies".

Fantasies? This was really too much to take in.

"I can't believe Ms. Raven isn't all over you."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yang told me how you and your wife don't do it much." she told me.

I had had conversations with Yang about marriage and life. I had always been open with her and honest. I just never figured she'd tell anyone about certain things.

"Well, things don't always work out the way you want them to." I was hoping to change the subject.

Then she gave a quick chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It seems I've had you more that your wife." she mused.

I was very confused.

"I don't understand" I declared.

Then she proceeded to tell me how me seeing her naked when we sailed had been a turn on for her. And how she had spent many nights fantasizing about how I looked naked and masturbating to what it might be like to be touched and kissed by me.

I was truly in disbelief. My head was spinning and my erections beyond hiding.

"I noticed you watching me today and I liked it. I really want you to touch me."

There was almost a begging in her voice.

I looked at her with all intent on telling her we need to stop and head home.

But as I turned, I saw a yearning in her eyes, she moved close to me and before I knew it, our lips met.

We kissed, our lips caressed, our tongues played.

I moved my hand down around her back and my other hand found her firm breast.

I squeezed and I heard her moan through our kiss.

I took her nipple between my fingers, amazed at the feeling. Then I felt a soft hand wrap around my cock. I broke our kiss long enough to look down and see her hand slowly stroking me.

I too let out a sigh of pleasure and returned to our kiss.

It was Blake that broke our kiss next.

"There's something I've been fantasizing about doing for a long time now."

And with that she moved me legs apart and lowered herself in to the floor of the cockpit.

I watched as this beautiful young woman stroked me, her eyes fixated on my erection.

Then she lowered herself and took me in to her mouth.

I moaned out loud as my head sank back and my eyes closed.

It had been nearly 13 years since my last blowjob and the feeling of Blake's mouth was incredible.

I slowly rolled my head around and looked down to see her peering up at me with those blue eyes. My cock was sliding in and out of her mouth and her hand was stroking me.

"God that feels great!" was all I could muster along with another moan.

And with that, she lowered her head and continued her sucking, bobbing and stroking.

I watched as she wonderfully pleasured my shaft and used her free hand to squeeze and play with her nipples.

The years of neglect and the taboo of the situation soon caused an explosion in my balls.

I felt the growing eruption flowing as my breath quickened. I felt her sucking and stroking quicken as well.

I began to moan louder and managed to get out an "I'm cum..." before I exploded in her mouth.

She stopped her head bobbing and slowly stroked and sucked all of the juices out of me.

I sat there in a state of limbo. The reality of what had just happened, the pleasure of it all.

Shortly thereafter, Blake moved up, still holding my deflating cock in her hand.

She came up on the settee and we kissed some more.

I knew what I should have done, but I also knew I wanted to repay her for the pleasure she had just given me. Wrong or not, I knew what I was going to do.

I slowly laid Blake down on the cushion in the cockpit. I made a quick look around. The winds had lighted and other boats were nearby.

I lowered my lips and kissed hers again. Then I slowly moved over to her neck and down her shoulder. Soon, I felt lips kissing the rise of her beast. I had been longing myself to feel her nipple against my tongue. I felt it enter my mouth and I licked and suckled. I heard her let out a moan and felt hear fingers run through my hair.

I let my hands caress her mounds and took time to kiss and lick each one.

Then I let my lips continue their travels down. I kissed over her ribs and over her stomach.

I kissed my way down until I found her little strip of hair she had trimmed. I let my tongue and lips follow her pathway to heaven. Finally, there I was, only inches away from this entrance to paradise. I could see moisture glistening in the sun along her slit.

I slowly slid my tongue along her opening, tasting her nectar. She let out a gasp as my tongue slipped along her clit.

I let my tongue taunt and tease, open and please. I then took my finger and slowly let it enter her.

Blake gave out a loud moan as she pulled my head closer.

As I continued to finger and lick one of her hands left my head. I looked up to see her playing with her nipples again.

The sight and sound of her pleasure was once again causing me to stir. But this wasn't about me.

I could hear her breathing getting deeper and quicker, I arched my finger up inside of her and took her clit in my mouth.

And as if on cue, her body tensed, and twitched. I saw her teeth grit and her abs tighten. She let out a guttural "Grrrrraahhhhhh", then a loud moaning "yeeaaaaaaaaaaa. Oh Fuck! Oh! Oh! Errrraahhhahhh". Then a louder moan as her fingers dug in to my skull and gripped my hair.

I made very small movements with me tongue and fingers as her body twitched several more times.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't... I can't..." she panted.

I then moved up and we locked in a heated kiss.

When we separated, she looked at me.

"Better than your fantasy" I grinned?

Blake got a big grin on her face almost laughing.

Blake looked down and saw my semi rigid cock. "Looks like you need more attention".

"Let me do something before we get to that".

I noticed that we were pretty far out in the lake.

So, I quickly turned us toward home and adjusted the sails to keep us on course but at a pretty slow pace. There weren't any other boaters around so I knew we'd be safe for a while.

Then I took Blake by the hand and led her below deck.

I led her in to the V-berth where her and my daughter had slept only weeks before.

I pulled her on to the bed with me and we kissed.

Blake naturally took my cock in her hand and slowly stroked it while we kissed.

I caressed her breasts and body as I felt more blood entering my cock.

Blake then moved herself down and took me back in her mouth.

Her talented tongue made me moan more as I grew back to my full 8".

I knew this time I didn't want just a blow job.

I pulled her up and positioned her on her back.

Then I raised myself between her legs with my cock pulsing before her entrance.

I looked down at her and she was looking between our legs. Then she looked up at me with a shy, innocent look and nodded.

I leaned down and kissed her lips.

Then I slowly began thrusting forward. I could feel the tightness of her.

I felt every bit as my head entered her.

I moved slightly forward allowing more to enter her. I worked slowly back and forth, only inching in until I felt a barrier. Her virginity?

I stopped and looked back at her.

She was slightly biting her lower lip. God she looked sexy!

She looked back at me and nodded again.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I've wanted you to be my first for almost a year now."

I lowered my lips to barely touch hers.

I slowly started sliding in and out of her again, each time stopping at her barrier.

Then in one thrust I broke through.

Blake's nails gripped my shoulders and I heard a whimper.

I laid there inside of her until she relaxed.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, it just hurt a little." she said, then gave me a little grin.

I kissed her once again and started to slowly side in and out of her.

I delighted in hearing small moans of pleasure in my ear.

I moved more, deeper. I wanted so badly to fuck this girl.

AS I continued, her moans became louder. I could feel her nails along my back and ass pulling at me.

I knew I wouldn't last too much longer.

I heard her start to grunt "Yes, yes!"

I positioned her in a way that I knew always made my wife cum and I wasn't disappointed.

I watched as pleasure raced across her face, her mouth open, moans exiting.

She looked at me as if she were afraid of what was about to come, or in this case, cum.

I thrusted 3 more times and felt my own eruption coming on again. My moans increased and this seemed to stir her on.

"Yes... yes... oh... cum...in...me..." she huffed and gasped.

I couldn't hold back anymore. It was too much.

I felt my cock swell, my balls release.

A loud moan from Blake as her nail dug in to my back.

I exploded inside of her. My first shot caused her to dig her nail across my back as her own orgasm ensued.

I felt myself release 3 more times inside of her before I dropped on the bed, spent.

Blake continued to grip me, breathing heavy and letting out small whimpers.

Finally I moved a bit more and my deflated cock slipped from between her legs.

I rolled over on the bed and looked down. There was a glistening of pink from my cum and her virginity.

Blake rolled over and put her hand on my sweaty chest.

Under heavy breathing she uttered, "That was amazing! I mean..."

"Yes it was, thanks to you." I replied.

With that I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She laid there for another minute then sat up. More of my juices flowed from within her.

Blake looked down at it then over at me and laughed.

"I guess we should clean that up before Yang and I sleep here again?"

"Probably so", I replied.

With that we slid off the berth and pulled the sheets off.

Blake went to the head to clean up some. I used the sheet to wipe myself off and went up to the cockpit.

I surveyed the area noting where any boats were, and then pulled on my shorts.

I pulled in the sheets and the boat took hold of the winds.

Blake joined me in the cockpit and put back on her bikini.

I was a little sad to see her cover her beautiful body, but it would be best since we would be near other boaters soon.

Blake snuggled in my arms for the remaining sail home.

"Thanks for being my first Mr. Tai".

"That pleasure was truly all mine".

"I don't think so..."

The following weekend we found out that Blake's parents were getting a divorce and her mother was going to be moving with her out of state at the end of summer.

Just before school started we said goodbye to Blake and her mother. My daughter was very sad at losing her friend. I too was sad, for my own personal reasons.

Blake said she was hoping to come back the following year for college and maybe some more sailing.

I hugged my daughter against me as we watched them drive away.

What a memory.


End file.
